Forum:Wer findet den Ghostwriter?
Könnten bitte mal in der entsprechenden Szene nach der Person gesucht werden, die diese Diss zusammengerührt hat? Bislang kann das Ganze ja noch als schlampig erstellt durchgehen, Gutti entschuldigt sich zerknirscht, verliert den Titel und nach einem halben Jahr fragt keiner mehr danach. Aber was mich – als Nicht-Mitglied des wissenschaftlichen Betriebs – so sehr bekümmert, ist in welcher Art in Deutschland akademische Titel (und die damit verbundenen Karrierechancen) und sozioökonomischer Status zusammenhängen und wie die Uni Bayreuth ihre Fehleinschätzung dieser wissenschaftlichen Leistung rechtfertigt. Ich glaube, der Sache würde erst dann zum endgültigen Desaster, wenn sich jemand hinstellt und erklärt, dass er von Gutti oder, was ich für wahrscheinlicher halte, einem Mittler beauftragt wurde, diese Diss anzufertigen. Dann erst wären die Beweise erdrückend genug, dass die Diskussion von den "vergessenen Fußnoten" noch nicht einmal dem Bild-Leser zu vermitteln wäre. Mein Kommentar dazu: Ein Ghostwriter wird sich nicht äußern. Erstens arbeitet auch er/sie auf Vertrauensbasis und wird dann nie wieder einen solchen Auftrag bekommen. Zweitens kann man davon ausgehen, dass diese Person irgendwo im Wissenschaftsbetrieb unterwegs ist und sich mit einem Outing selbst in eine sehr ungünstige Position bringen würde. Der Ruf ist in der Wissenschaft schließlich alles. (Mein Beileid an alle ehrlichen Bayreuther) Kommentar 2: Ich sehe das wir Kommentator 1 - es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass die Person sich meldet. Ich würde auch vermuten, das KTzG nicht so fahrlässig ist, das "irgendjemand" machen zu lassen. Vermutlich jemand aus dem engeren Freundes- oder Verwandtenkreis. Vielleicht war gerade aus diesem Grund auch die Qualität so miserabel.. Kommentar 3: ich sehe das auch so, es könnte aber die Zeit kommen, wo der/die Ghoswriter mehr davon haben dies publik zu machen als weiter zu schweigen. Spätestens wenn sie alt sind und klar Schiff machen wollen. Einige unfreiwillige Ghostwriter scheints ja zu geben laut Siegel....die Mitarbeiter des wissentschaftlichen Dienstes des Bundestags. Was die wohl erzählen könnten? __________________________________________________________________________ Könnte es sich bei dem Ghostwriter möglicherweise um Philipp von Brandenstein handeln? "Zwei Jahre diente Philipp Freiherr von Brandenstein als Chief of Staff von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in Berlin. Diesem folgte er Ende 2008 als Leiter der Strategie und Kommunikation in die Landesleitung der CSU nach." Wäre doch gut möglich, dass er zur Belohnung für erfolgreiches Schreiben der Dissertation von Guttenberg in der Parteizentrale installiert wurde. Er war 2007-2008 Chief of Staff bei KT und ist dann von ihm knallhart entlassen worden, weil ein Foto bekannt geworden war, auf dem Freiherr von Brandenstein einen verbotenen Gruß gezeigt hat. (Flache Hand, gestreckter Arm im 45° Winkel nach oben) Darstellung der Entlassung von Brandenstein Seitdem scheint er als freier Journalist mehr oder weniger erfolgreich zu arbeiten. Gut möglich, dass er jetzt aus lauter Frustration die Bombe hat platzen lassen. Die Spur sollte weiter verfolgt werden... ---- Guttenberg bliebe auch mit Ghostwritern hauptverantwortlich. Finde es eher heikel, da andere Personen spekulativ und namenlich einzubeziehen. Guttenberg selbst könnte die Sache klären, aber offenbar will er nicht. Aber die "Arbeit"sagt ja eigentlich schon fast alles aus. Ich persönlich glaube nicht an diesen Ghostwriter, denn man kann davon ausgehen, dass ein schreibtechnisch eher gewandter Ghostwriter nicht wortwörtlich mit Tippfehlern abschreibt, sondern Vorlagen gekonnt abändert, um eine neue Version daraus erstehen zu lassen. Außerdem kennen sich Ghostwriter urheberrechtlich besser aus und hätten gerade deshalb viel gewiefter entstellt und verändert und keinesweg so viel unverändert übernommen. Nein, es spricht eher dafür, dass Guttenberg wirklich selbst abgeschrieben hat. Enivie 19:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Noch naheliegender, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, ist Stephanie Freifrau von und zu Guttenberg. *Sie wuchs zweisprachig (deutsch, schwedisch) auf, spricht 3 weitere Sprachen (Englisch, Französisch und Italienisch) fließend. Die Kompetenz für die gute Übersetzung der Plagiate ist somit vorhanden. Als Textilbetriebswirtin dürfte sie aber nicht das Wissen haben, das man braucht, um diese Arbeit zu verfassen. *Würde sie sich in der Bibliothek sehen lassen, würde sich mit Sicherheit jemand später daran erinnern. Außerdem hat sie in der Zeit zwei Töchter im Vorschulalter, was liegt also näher, sich Google von zu Hause aus zunutze zu machen. Mit ihrem Talent für Sprachen hätte sie es geschafft, aus dem frei zugänglichen Wissen eine sprachlich runde, gut zu lesende Sache zu machen. Mit der Beurteilung "summa cum laude" hätte sie im übrigen gleichzeitig unfreiwillig gezeigt, wie groß das Potential der frei zugänglichen Informationen im Zusammenhang mit guten Suchmaschinen ist. Die Plagiatsprüfung an der Universität hat dieses nicht aufgedeckt, weil der Wissenschaftsbetrieb dieses so nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, und nur geprüft wurde, ob aus anderen wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten kopiert wurde. *Ihr ambitioniertes Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit, wie bei ihrem Auftritt auf eigene Kosten in Afghanistan oder auch die wegen Agitation für goßangelegte Überwachung des Internet-Verkehrs heftig umstrittene Sendung "Tatort Internet" zeigen unmissverständlich, das sie sich als politisch aktive zukünftige First Lady positioniert. Die Dissertation für ihren Mann zu schreiben wäre da eine hervorragende Versicherung, um später nicht wie Hiltrud "geschrödert" zu werden. Umgekehrt wäre seine ehrgeizige Frau eine zuverlässige Ghostwriterin, die sich wenn sie auspackt, ja selber schaden würde - jedenfalls solange sie nicht geschieden sind. Dass Stefanie und Karl Theodor zum Glück keine Ahnung von Kanarienvogelfallen und Entropie haben, darf angenommen werden, so dass sie nicht im geringsten auf die Idee gekommen wären, das man sie je erwischen würde. *Sie wird in der Wikipedia als Autor gelistet. Gut möglich, das sich in ihrem Werk "Schaut nicht weg!". Verlag Kreuz, Freiburg im Breisgau 2010, ISBN 978-3-7831-3485-8. der Google-basierte Textkollagenstil wiederfinden lässt. Wenn jemand das Buch hat, kann er ja mal ein paar Sätze googeln. Ich möchte diese internetfeindlichen Umtriebe jetzt nicht durch den Kauf des Buches unterstützen. ::: Auch ich tippe auf die werte Gemahlin. Was mir zu denken gibt ist der Umstand, dass es der Diss. an diversen Bestandteilen, die für eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit eigentlich selbsverständlich sind, mangelt. Wo beispielsweise ist das Kapitel, in dem der Forschungsstand zum gewählten Thema erläutert wird? Solch ein Kapitel ist eine zwingende Voraussetzung - schon um darzulegen, worin der Erkenntnisneugewinn der Arbeit liegen soll. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Arbeit von einer intelligenten Person ohne wissenschaftliche Ausbildung verfasst wurde. Da kommt mir dann schon Frau Guttenberg (Studium an einer Fachakademie) in den Sinn, zumal sie eben auch in besonderem Maße im Vertrauen des Verteidigungsminisers steht. ::: 87.165.242.81 02:39, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hut ab für die Idee mit seiner Frau. Das ist so schlüssig und naheliegend, daß es fast zu einfach ist, um drauf zu kommen. Die beiden sind genau die Art von 'Team', daß sie die Diss wahrscheinlich zusammen geschrieben haben. Paßt auch ins konservative Bild: Während Herrchen draußen in der Politik unterwegs ist, sitzt Heimchen zuhause, paßt auf die Kinder auf und lötet derweil die Diss zusammen. Wenn er heimkommt, macht er dann weiter. Sie hat auch definitiv die richtige Geisteshaltung dafür, nämlich, daß das Volk etwas ist, was man für blöd verkaufen muß. Deutlich zu sehen an ihren Afghanistan/TV-Exkursen. Darf ich vielleicht unbescheiden darauf hinweisen, dass ich schon am 19.02. um 12:46 Uhr die Gemahlin als Ghostwriter(in) ins Spiel gebracht habe? Ich zweifle ja nicht daran, dass andere die Idee unabhängig von mir hatten, aber mindestens in diesem Forum dürfte ich erster gewesen sein. Oder? http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Dr._Stephanie_zu_Guttenberg_(Spekulation)%3F NBmainz 08:52, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK, dann also Hut ab vor NBmainz. Selbst wenn die Idee nicht stimmen sollte, ist es definitiv die schönste falsche Idee. Aber wahrscheinlich stimmt sie auch noch. @hanscarlos 21:41, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Ich finde, Guttenberg hat es sehr richtig ausgedrückt, als er von mühevoller Kleinstarbeit sprach. Offenbar ist er eher ein Sammler von Zitaten als ein Schreiber, deshalb wurde es genau das, ein Sammelsurium an Zitaten, von welchen er einige als eigenen Text herausgab, sonst hätte er ja wirklich noch etwas selbst erschaffen müssen. Ein Ghostwriter und ebenso ein sprachlich begabter Mensch hätte das leicht geschaffft. Nein, es spricht wirklich alles im Kontext dafür, dass Guttenberg mangels eigener Scheibqualitäten beim Sammeln der Zitate blieb und sich darauf abstützte in seiner Unfähigkeit, selbst zu schreiben. Ist eben nicht so leicht, wie es aussieht.Enivie 23:04, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Also das Guttenberg in dem Wissen was er alles Kopiert hat, seine Dissertation noch Verlegt, das halte ich für ausgeschlossen - es sei den es sind psychoaktive Substanzen im Spiel wie z.B. Kokain bei Christoph Daum. :: __________________________________________________________________________ Ich glaube, beides kann man ihm nicht vorwerfen: Daß er irgendeinen parlamentarischen Dienst amtsmißbraucht hat *und* daß er ghostwriten hat lassen. Das ergibt keinen Sinn. ------------------------------------- Doch, das macht schon Sinn. Denn er könnte die Arbeit teilweise selbst geschrieben haben, damit aber nicht weit gekommen sein und das Fragment an einen Ghostwriter zur Fertigstellung weitergereicht haben. Auch könnte er den Ghostwriter schlicht und einfach mit dem Material des wissenschaftlichen Dienstes beliefert haben, auf dass der es dann weiter verwende. Dass er den wissenschaftlichen Dienst des Bundestages rechtswidrig in Anspruch genommen hat, beweist in jedem Falle, dass er aktiv in die Fälschung der Dissertation involviert war.